1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to data storage devices for computer systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to dynamical scaling in a decoder in a data storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Both volatile and non-volatile memory can introduce errors in the stored data. To protect user data stored in memory from corruption, parity data can be determined and stored along with user data to facilitate error detection and/or correction. Low Density Parity Code (LDPC) is becoming an increasingly common way for providing error correction.